For large transactions (e.g., mergers, acquisitions, or debt or equity offerings), a “data room” or “deal room” may be established to allow interested parties and other stakeholders to review documents that may be relevant to the transaction. A traditional data room may be a physically-secure, continuously-monitored room or other space provided by one of the parties to the transaction. Corporate officers, attorney, and other individuals may travel (often over long distances) to the location of the data room to review hardcopy documents stored in the data MOM.